mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бабуля Смит/Галерея/Сезон 5
Блум и тень Granny Smith notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png Apple Bloom -what is it, Granny-- S5E4.png Granny Smith suspicious of Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple family circles Apple Bloom S5E4.png Granny looks at Apple Bloom disapprovingly S5E4.png Apple Bloom in fearful shock S5E4.png Apple Bloom surrounded by renouncing Apples S5E4.png Granny Smith -eeyup!- S5E4.png Big Mac and Granny Smith at breakfast table S5E4.png Apple Bloom -wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'- S5E4.png Apple family puzzled by Apple Bloom's words S5E4.png Братский фестиваль Granny Smith moves the box S5E17.png Granny Smith -I wish for once- S5E17.png Granny Smith walks down the boxes S5E17.png Big Mac listening to Granny Smith S5E17.png Granny Smith -maybe it's in that one on the bottom- S5E17.png Big Mac lifts a stack of boxes with his head S5E17.png Granny Smith walks toward the box S5E17.png Granny Smith opens the box S5E17.png Granny Smith sees what's inside the box S5E17.png Granny Smith -it's not in there either!- S5E17.png Big Mac hears and look what happens outside S5E17.png Granny Smith -when we hosted the very first Social!- S5E17.png Granny Smith tries to search for the ribbon S5E17.png Granny Smith holds a piece of a toy train S5E17.png Granny Smith accidentally pushes a box down S5E17.png Granny Smith sees toys out from the box S5E17.png Granny Smith points at toys; Big Mac looks S5E17.png Granny Smith -It's like she thought you was magic- S5E17.png Granny Smith -enough reminiscin'- S5E17.png Granny Smith -Gotta find that ribbon!- S5E17.png Big Mac smiling S5E17.png Granny Smith doesn't see Big Mac S5E17.png Granny Smith about to fall down a ribbon on her eye S5E17.png Granny Smith falls down S5E17.png Granny Smith has found the ribbon S5E17.png Granny Smith with a breakfast plate for Apple Bloom S5E17.png Granny Smith giving Apple Bloom breakfast S5E17.png Apple Bloom feels down; pushes plate away S5E17.png Granny Smith -'til her big sister gets back- S5E17.png Granny Smith takes the breakfast plate away S5E17.png Granny Smith -the Social's always had a pretty loose definition of what consti-ma-tutes a sister- S5E17.png Granny Smith -As long as you share a bond that represents the spirit of the Social- S5E17.png Granny Smith -you're in!- S5E17.png Granny Smith -we don't live closer to all your second cousins- S5E17.png Granny Smith -You could maybe do the Social with one of them instead- S5E17.png Big Mac grinning; Granny Smith asks him S5E17.png Granny Smith -take your positions!- S5E17.png Granny Smith shouting -go!- S5E17.png Granny Smith calls out to the Apple siblings S5E17.png Granny Smith looks to Apple Bloom and Big Mac on the hill S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Apple family proud of Apple Bloom S5E18.png Apple Bloom thanking Applejack S5E18.png Applejack -go on and party with your pals- S5E18.png Apple Bloom goes to join the party S5E18.png Разбивающие сердца All Aboard with cart of treats S5E20.png Apple Bloom gallops up to All Aboard S5E20.png Applejack -it's so excitin'!- S5E20.png Applejack -it's gonna be a hoot- S5E20.png Apple Bloom -uh-oh- S5E20.png Apple Bloom -that's your boring sisterly lecture voice- S5E20.png Applejack -'fraid so!- S5E20.png Applejack about to tell a story S5E20.png Apple Bloom -the Apples and the Pies do everything the same way!- S5E20.png AJ and Pinkie laugh themselves out of their seats S5E20.png Apples and Pinkie hear the train whistle S5E20.png Pinkie and Apples at the train station S5E20.png Pinkie -so happy I need to make up a new word- S5E20.png Pinkie Pie jumping on train station roof S5E20.png Train station snow falls on Apple family S5E20.png Pinkie Pie sees Maud arrive S5E20.png Granny impressed by Maud's knowledge S5E20.png Maud leads Apple family to the rock farm S5E20.png Pinkie and Apple family follow Maud S5E20.png Pinkie, Maud, and Apples approach the rock farm S5E20.png Applejack impressed by rock farm's appearance S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie greeting Granny Smith S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie introduces himself S5E20.png Cloudy Quartz introduces herself S5E20.png Igneous -may providence favor thee well- S5E20.png Granny Smith confused by Pie parents' speech S5E20.png Granny Smith -what'd you say them names were-- S5E20.png Granny designates Igneous as -Iggy- S5E20.png Granny designates Cloudy as -Big Mama Q- S5E20.png Pinkie Pie getting everyone's attention S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Apple family settling in at the Pie house S5E20.png Granny Smith -more of a six-layer bean dip filly- S5E20.png Apple Bloom excited for dinner S5E20.png Apple Bloom -do you think theirs'll be even better- S5E20.png Pinkie calls the Apples to dinner S5E20.png Pinkie Pie -spoiler alert - it's me!- S5E20.png Apple family enters the Pie family kitchen S5E20.png Apple family in varied confusion S5E20.png Apple family shuffles to their seats S5E20.png Applejack asks about double-baked pot pie S5E20.png Granny Smith asks about six-layer bean dip S5E20.png Pinkie Pie -dinner is dinner- S5E20.png Apples and Pies at the dinner table S5E20.png Apples giving halfhearted replies S5E20.png Apple family staring at Applejack S5E20.png Igneous and Cloudy staring at Applejack S5E20.png Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Applejack -that rock is a Hearth's Warmin' doll-- S5E20.png Granny Smith having difficulty with her pickax S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Granny appears between Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Pinkie Pie -don't think of it as team old- S5E20.png Pinkie declares Granny, Igneous, and Cloudy team three S5E20.png Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Granny asks Cloudy how she met Igneous S5E20.png Granny Smith intrigued by the Pairing Stone S5E20.png Granny Smith -you reckon it knows any- S5E20.png Granny Smith asks about -apple-farmin' hunks- S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz blushing S5E20.png Granny Smith -is that really what she said-- S5E20.png Applejack -I know they have their traditions- S5E20.png Applejack approaching the window S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up the Apple family S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed wonder S5E20.png Apple Bloom zooms over to the presents S5E20.png Apple Bloom under Granny's disapproving gaze S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Pie family rock farm in a mess S5E20.png Applejack more worried than ever S5E20.png Granny Smith packing her luggage S5E20.png Apple Bloom -worst Hearth's Warmin' ever- S5E20.png Granny Smith -has anypony seen Applejack-- S5E20.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac surprised S5E20.png Apple family returning to Ponyville S5E20.png Granny Smith -you want to know why- S5E20.png Granny Smith breathing on the window glass S5E20.png Granny Smith draws Holder Cobblestone S5E20.png Granny Smith draws Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Granny Smith telling a story S5E20.png Granny Smith -always brought them good luck- S5E20.png Applejack -that IS important!- S5E20.png Applejack -I got so caught up- S5E20.png Applejack -never asked why they did 'em!- S5E20.png Pinkie's present hits Applejack on the head S5E20.png Applejack dizzy S5E20.png Applejack looking at her present S5E20.png Applejack -stop the train!- S5E20.png Apple family arrive to help the Pies S5E20.png Limestone Pie -what do you want-!- S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Applejack -so focused on us bein'- S5E20.png Applejack -the same traditions right away- S5E20.png Applejack -what I should've done was learn about yours- S5E20.png Apple family smiling at the Pies S5E20.png Apple family helping the Pie family S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Granny talking to Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Granny trying to talk like Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Granny Smith -okay-eth in my book- S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie -yee-haw- S5E20.png Granny, Igneous, and Cloudy happy S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie -the first one is about rocks- S5E20.png Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png Мастер страха Big Mac tossing hay into the cart S5E21.png Granny Smith -What're you doin'- S5E21.png Granny Smith -It's Nightmare Night- S5E21.png Fluttershy -I forgot to stock up on food for Angel- S5E21.png Fluttershy -you do seem to have quite a lot- S5E21.png Granny Smith telling Fluttershy about the haunted maze S5E21.png Granny Smith being spooky S5E21.png Granny Smith in Fluttershy's face S5E21.png Granny Smith -what lurks inside-- S5E21.png Fluttershy -I'm sure I don't- S5E21.png Granny -Is that a mummified pony- S5E21.png Granny -leaped out at ya- S5E21.png Granny -And what's that- S5E21.png Granny Smith -crunchin' sound beneath- S5E21.png Granny Smith -bones of ponies- S5E21.png Granny Smith -didn't make it out alive!- S5E21.png Granny -are those peeled grapes- S5E21.png Granny rolling her eyes eerily S5E21.png Granny -from beyond the grave- S5E21.png Fluttershy -please tell me- S5E21.png Fluttershy -grapes- S5E21.png Fluttershy with squiggly lips S5E21.png Granny Smith -I'll never tell- S5E21.png Granny laughing wickedly S5E21.png Granny surrounded by lightning S5E21.png Fluttershy running away from Granny and Big Mac S5E21.png Granny confused S5E21.png Granny -what got stuck in her craw- S5E21.png Big Mac just looks at Granny S5E21.png Main cast approaching the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast see a pony in a cloak S5E21.png Granny Smith wearing a horse head S5E21.png Main cast entering the corn maze S5E21.png Twilight and friends enter the corn maze S5E21.png Pinkie Pie enters the corn maze S5E21.png Granny Smith scaring the Crusaders S5E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png Crusaders run away happily scared S5E21.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight looking at applesauce assembly line S5E25.png Giant mallet hammers applesauce can lids S5E25.png Applejack and Big McIntosh working in the apple plant S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png en:Granny Smith/Gallery/Seasons 5-6#Season five Категория:Галереи персонажей